From a completely different point of view
by kagato23
Summary: The world of Ohtori is looked at from somebody that we never really pay attention to... Somebody was bound to write this. It happened to be me


Disclaimer: I am no great writer. I just have evil hands (which I secretly suspect are  
possessed by parasyte's and thus have minds of their own) that write things. Utena   
belongs to a whole bunch of people, and I only own my large collection of anime that   
scares the few friends I have and the relatives that still talk to me. So there's your   
disclaimer.  
  
This is my first attempt at a first-person perspective. The idea and some of writing style   
came from a chapter in "M.Y.T.H. inc. Link", by one of my favorite writers, Robert Lynn   
Asprin (Fantasy buffs might remember him as an editor and writer for "Thieves World",   
and author of the highly comedic "Phule's company".) Basically, this is a day in the life   
of one of the characters in Utena who is often dismissed into the background… If you can   
figure out who it is in the first paragraph, good for you!  
  
Although it is not a prequel technically, it does take place in the same universe as   
Scream, the day before those incidents happen.   
  
"Mn mnn ody mnn ment aam oo ong. Hmm mm mal, ma mn mel mnn oo mmk."  
(One can only remain silent for so long. Sooner or later, you will reveal what you think.)  
-K. McCormick  
  
Many people brush me off, giving me next to no thought. I suppose in some ways that it's   
an advantage, it does make various activities easier. Still, although two of them are   
charming, sometimes I wish that I had a greater talent for communication and thus would   
be able to converse readily with more than three people. Still, I suppose that one must   
take what they are given in life, and I am not excluded from this fate.   
  
Oh, I apologize. You perhaps might not have guessed my identity by this point. Since this   
is, after all, a story that I happen to be narrating, I fear you have not seen my visage.   
Well, although my name is actually something else, the closest that you could achieve in   
pronunciation (indeed, this applies to anything I say), would be…  
  
"Chu Chu!"  
  
From a completely different point of view.  
By Richard Gallivan, AKA Kagato  
  
Ahem. Although rudely interrupted, that is my name. That was Utena Tenjou. Recently,   
my other companion and friend, Anthy, and me have taken to living with this girl. She is   
one of the three aforementioned that I can converse with, although she has yet to reach   
the same level of understanding of me that has been attained by Anthy and her brother.   
Still, she progresses nicely. I wish I could express my thoughts to humans more directly,   
but alas, as I have said, I am simply not designed to speak in the many languages that   
humans seem to have. And my own race is all but extinct, the lineage likely ending with   
me. Once we thrived across the earth, but races come and die, and I fear I am by now the   
last of my own.   
  
"Chu Chu, what are you eating? Hey, that's my breakfast!"  
  
Once, again, humans confuse me. If it was hers, why had she not consumed it when she   
had awoken an hour before? I certainly would not have waited. It is simply a survival   
instinct. You eat as much as you can whenever possible short of vomiting it back up. An   
intelligent sentient creature I may be, but unlike humans my species has understood that   
instincts are given to us to use, not surpress. Some would believe that makes me more   
"animal" then you. Well, considering your race seems to have a primary function of   
finding ridiculous reasons and ways to kill each other, as well as run the ecology of the   
planet into the ground, I think I am justified in paying that no mind.   
  
You seem to be a bit shocked by my previously unseen intellect, which, though not great,   
is probably more then you may have expected from me. As I said before, I find that   
letting people underestimate me can be a decisive advantage. So kindly pull your jaw   
back up from the ground, it looks quite undignified on the floor like that. There, that's   
better.  
  
By this point, Utena has pulled me away from what little there is left of what she calls   
"Her" meal. She looks a bit upset. Well, I can understand that. If somebody ate my food,   
I would be upset myself. This does not change the fact that she left it unguarded and in   
the open, however. Anything that happened to it is her fault, and not my own. Looking at   
her, I don't believe she shares this sentiment. This is confirmed as she begins shaking me   
hard. My head seems to be making a strange rattling noise. I am a highly resilient   
creature, but this is a bit nauseating, and I fear that I could soon be quickly… Well, one   
thing I cannot stand is losing food. Most especially when I have already eaten said food.   
Just when things are about to literally get "messy", I am saved as Anthy enters the room  
  
"Good morning Miss Utena." She says, as pleasant as she always is when in Utena's   
company.  
  
"Oh hi Anthy. Sleep well?" She replies, dropping me to the floor. My eyes swirling, I   
wait a moment to get up, than decide to attack the food set out for me with the passion I   
was applying to Utena's (so she claims, at any rate!) a moment before. Not quite as good,   
I fear. Ah well, taste is not important. So long as it is edible (And as you may have   
discovered, I can digest most anything, and will try anything new).   
  
"Why yes Miss Utena." I furrow my brow (well, If I really had a brow, I would have.)   
This was in fact a lie. She left last night after Utena had fallen asleep, presumably to see   
that creature she calls her brother. I wish she wouldn't, but I am her friend, not her   
keeper. Not that Anthy really needs sleep very often.  
  
"That's good. So, are you going to Kiryuu's party tonight?" I sigh to myself. Utena hasn't   
quite figured out that Anthy is in fact, completely subservient to her and won't go unless   
she is. For that matter, Anthy won't do much of anything without her "engaged's"   
approval. Again, not something I myself approve off, but it is her fate in life, for better or   
worse. I admit, if it has to be somebody, I'm glad it's Utena. She is certainly a kinder   
person than Saionji ever was, even on her worst days. I don't generally trust people, but I   
took an almost immediate liking to her (I suppose it's common to trust somebody who   
once saved you from choking to death. Although when I do die, I think that is how I want   
to go: eating).   
  
Yes, I definitely approve of Anthy and Utena. It is good that they are friends, and perhaps   
something more. Oh now, don't look at me like that. Surely by now you have noticed it!   
Granted, nothing has happened yet, but it could. And perhaps it even should…  
  
"Are you going, Miss Utena?" Anthy says, dodging a direct answer. See now, what did I   
tell you? Unless given approval for something, Anthy is almost completely indecisive on   
most any matter outside her regular duties. If Utena is going, then so will she, and vice   
versa. I remember a similar conversation…  
  
"Are you, Anthy?" Oh boy. This could take awhile…   
  
"If you want me to go, I'll go Miss Utena." I wince. God no, I know where this is going.   
Utena will press Anthy, she'll say something about being Utena's bride, Utena will yell   
some more, will end up going to the party so that Anthy will go. It's really not something   
I want to hear for the millionth time. I leave the room, and head out the building. Perhaps   
I can find something to eat…  
  
***  
  
As I am walking along, I suddenly sense a disturbance in the force. I know who it is. The   
evil one. All of us who can sense it know that this… this… creature, and I use the word   
loosely, is a servant of the devil (Anthy's brother?), possibly the Antichrist itself. This is   
why all of us pool together to make life miserable for and hopefully end the life of this   
evil, evil creature. Yes, it walks among you, living a lie that belies its true purpose on this   
earth. Perhaps not yet known of it's own purpose, that is all the more reason why it must   
die, that it may never reach it's true potential in this world. Yes, I am of course referring   
to…  
  
"Miss Nanami!" One of the creatures poor, unsuspecting servants, I believe he is called   
Mitsuru, has come up to it. He doesn't know what he is serving, or perhaps it has   
bewitched him into servitude. I pity the fool either way. It's unfortunate that his   
misguided attempts to save it often end in himself being damaged. In fact, I sense that   
some of my partners in this holy crusade are coming now. As my ears are more sensitive   
then yours, I hear the rumbling noise first. Soon, Nanami and Mitsuru have heard it as   
well. Other students in the school, recognizing the noise, make way.  
  
"Not again…" The evil one has time to mutter just before they appear…  
  
The elephants come in pretty fast, right through a wall. Mitsuru manages to push Nanami   
out of the way. Unfortunately, he doesn't have time to get out himself. We can hear some   
screaming, and when the smoke clears, Mitsuru has become two-dimensional. Sigh. Poor   
lad, his selflessness deserves somebody who would appreciate it.  
  
"Thank you Mitsuru!" Nanami says, with a cheerfulness that really doesn't fit the   
situation at all. "I'll go call an ambulance now!" With that, the evil one skipped off.   
Mitsuru mumbles something incomprehensible as he passes out. I pat his head, then walk   
off. Well really, there's nothing I can do about it, and I have a pressing matter to attend   
too: my stomach.  
  
Well, it seems today is my day for interruptions, for no sooner do I walk ten yards or so   
then I come upon my arch rival. A creature that only Nanami and Saionji exceed in evil.   
It is the frog. I don't know why, but we hated each other from day one. Perhaps in a   
previous life we were enemies. I don't know. At any rate, there was only one thing I   
could do…  
  
With my species equivalent of a kamikaze cry, I charge in, bowling him over. Thus, the   
never-ending battle begins once again…  
  
About an hour later, both of us limp off, promising more pain for each other at some   
future date. Personally, I'm a bit upset. I have still not eaten, for over an hour now. It's   
horrible, the gnawing hunger that tears at me. I need food, and fast! I can't hold out much   
longer without sustenance! I try to walk on, but alas, my body, weak from battle and lack   
of nutrition, gives out on me. I have time to give one last cry before I collapsed to the   
ground.  
  
"Chu Chu? You okay?" I heard a voice cry out. I somehow manage to look up. A friend   
of Utena's, Wakaba Shinohara. Joy, I was saved!  
  
"Boy Chu Chu, you've looked better. Didn't eat this morning?" Dear God woman! If I   
had gone that long, I'm sure I would be completely comatose at this point, if not dead! I   
attempted to at least sound indignant, but it came out something like, "Chuuuuuuuu…"   
Pathetic, really.   
  
She takes this as a yes however, and takes me to the cafeteria. Soon I'm happily   
munching away on a banana, with her watching in fascination. "How can you eat so   
much and never gain weight? I envy you…" Why? If anything, everybody needs to eat   
more. Almost every human I know seems to be ridiculously thin. They all need to stuff   
their faces and pork up!   
  
Well, at any rate, I have eaten my fill, so I decide to find some other source of activity   
(Yes, I do think of other things besides eating every month or so). I amuse Wakaba for a   
while by bouncing up and down with a full belly, which seems to be an endless source of   
amusement for her. Then I roll out of the cafeteria and down the hall, going outside.   
Suddenly, a foot stops me.  
  
Great, this just what I needed today. Saionji. He is polite, courteous and kind (I'm sorry,   
you can't hear the sarcasm dripping from my voice, can you?) as always, as he looks   
down and scowls at me…  
  
  
***  
  
You know, the sky is very blue today. What does this have to do with anything? Well,   
I'm heading towards it. At a very fast speed. Saionji should try out for the soccer team.   
I'm sure he'd do well, and this knowledge was very painfully earned. I fly on for a while   
then land with a splat against a wall on some building or another. As I slide to the ground   
and look around, I realize that I know this place. It's where the seitokai's hold meetings. I   
also hear the tones of an organ playing from an unseen location. I know what that means.   
A meeting is about to take place…   
  
Sure enough, with a cry of "For the Revolution of the world!" an empty elevator opens   
up on this floor. The members are already seated at a table on a large balcony that I also   
happen to be on. I notice something strange about them. All four of them are wearing   
hats.   
  
"Touga, we haven't received any letters from end of the world. Why have you called this   
meeting?" Juri Arisugawa asked in that rather blunt manner of hers. I don't know why,   
but something about this girl always aroused my suspicion. She's hiding something from   
people…  
  
Juri is wearing a large, American-west ten-gallon cowboy hat.  
  
*Click* The sound of a stopwatch. "I was also wondering the same thing." Says Miki   
Karou, a look of curiosity on his face, or what I could see of it.  
  
Miki is wearing a Mexican sombrero that virtually covers the top half of his face.  
  
"We have gathered today so that I may obtain an important piece of information. You   
two are coming to my party tonight, correct?"  
  
"Yes. And the point is…?" Says Juri, waiting to discover what this had to do with   
anything.  
  
"That is the point." Says Touga, smiling.   
  
"You called us out here simply to ask if we were coming to your party?" Miki blurts,   
incredulously.   
  
"No, not simply that. I have a proposal. The dissolution of the rose seal…"  
  
Juri, Nanami and Miki gasp in surprise at this point. I joined them.   
  
"D-Dissolution of the rose seal?" Juri said with a look of utter surprise on her face.   
"From Miki I'd expect this, but you Touga? You guided us into this! We can't just drop it   
now!"  
  
"Who said anything about that?" Said Touga, looking confused. "If you'd let me finish, I   
propose the dissolution of the rose seal theme in our school! I don't know about you   
guys, but I'm sick of seeing that damn thing everywhere!"  
  
Juri, Nanami and Miki gasp in utter shock at this point. I joined them.  
  
Miki's eyes have a look I thought reserved for the possessed. "Dear God Touga! Are you   
bloody-fucking insane?" Said Miki, acting way more passionate and angry then usual.   
"That is much, much worse! We… We can't get rid of the rose theme! It's one of our   
major distinctions! It won us the 'Best school theme!' For '98!!!" He shouted, beginning   
to foam at the mouth.  
  
Touga looks toward his sister, hoping to get some support. "Surely you are a little tired of   
the theme?"  
  
Nanami gave Touga a look she normally saves for Anthy "Because you are my brother, I   
will pretend I didn't hear that…"  
  
Nanami is wearing a football helmet.  
  
Realizing he's defeated, Touga sighs. "Fine, forget it… Okay, what about changing the   
damn elevator music? Or at least lowering the volume? That tune carries onto this   
balcony every time we meet! Can't we change… change…"  
  
Nanami, Juri and Miki now each had their dueling swords and are advancing on Touga.   
"Okay okay! No changing the elevator music! Kami no na ha abraxas stays! Guys… um,   
if you kill me, there will be no party!"  
  
At this, the three stop and again take their seats, the swords gone. Touga sighs in relief.  
  
Touga is wearing a Viking helmet, with horns on either side of his head.  
  
"Okay, now back to my original question. You are coming to my party, correct?"  
  
"Of course!" Says Nanami.  
  
"As long as I don't have to play piano again…" says Miki.  
  
Juri has a funny look on her face. At first it seems as if she is going to say no, but then   
she feels the golden locket that she always keeps on her, and says yes. Touga looks very   
happy at these answers, and adjourns the meeting just as the music stops.  
  
I turn my baseball cap around as I take the elevator down with them. When I get to the   
bottom, I am the only one there…  
  
To be continued…  
  
Well, okay. There's part one. This will only be two parts, I swear. I know, originally scream was   
going to be a oneshot, but now it looks like it will be at least four parts, but I do end this one. So   
kiddies, turn in too part two for what actually happens at the party!!!  
  
Utena Ohtori preread this for me. I owe her my soul for this, and a promise to stop picking on her   
cat. Thank you U_O!!! Also, Kyouichi Saionji (one of them) preread this. I thank him too, and   
promise never to steal any of his work.  
  
  
Ps. If anyone ever makes a fanart with any or all of the seitokai in those hats, send them to   
me, please! I can't draw, but I for one would love to see then, especially Miki in a   
sombrero!  



End file.
